borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Copying PC save/character to PS3?
Recently I caved and got the console version of Borderlands so I could play with a friend. I want to copy a character over to the PS3 but am having a hard time doing it. I noticed in the newest version of WIllowTree#, it supports file conversion. As far as I could tell, I did properly set the correct character save slot number to correspond with the slot number assigned by the console. I tried converting it and following the process of including the other PS3-created files as well but I always get an error saying the data is corrupt/invalid. Has anyone recently been able to do this by chance? Thanks in advance! (and hopefully I set this page up correctly) AnimeKid 22:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) : I forgot who it was but someone managed to convert a PS3 save to PC successfully, I'll look around 23:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks...will be greatly appreciated. =) AnimeKid 02:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Okay...for some reason...continued fiddling with it...I got it to work. I'm not sure what I had done wrong previously. Whether it was because I was a moron and forgot to save it after doing the PC->PS3 conversion and/or because I left the WillowTree# created .bak file in the same folder...but it looks like I got it to work. =\ Thanks everyone! AnimeKid 04:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't know about the PS3, but I know it works perfectly for PC/Xbox. I have run into this type of error when I converted a file and then forgot to save the converted file . If you try to load the unconverted file you'll get the error. I usually go so far as to rename the character as well as changing the slot number. It's not important that it have the same save number as your original character. Hope this helps.Player8410 00:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Edit: One thing I forgot to mention is that it requires console information from a previous xbox save to correctly do the conversion. Good luck.Player8410 00:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Good to know that from console to PC works. Unable to test that since I temporarily have the PC version uninstalled pending reformatting and/or building a new system before then. :: :: As for the converted file...fairly sure I converted it. I loaded the PC version of the save file. Went to the WillowTree icon/button and chose "Change Save Format" to PS3. It prompts me with a dialogue box reading "This save data will be stored in the PS3 format. Please note that you will require proper SFO, PNG, and PFD files to be transfered(sic) back to the PS3. These can be acquired from another Borderlands save for the same profile." So I tried at first using those aforementioned files from another char...after properly having the folder and slot set. Alas..it was invalid from the get go. :: :: Don't remember the source offhand but I found somewhere that I should create said dummy character and play it far enough. Got to the point that you have to buy a shield. Tried replacing this dummy character again with the above steps. This time the load screen still read that it was the Dummy character level 2. :: :: Makes me wonder...is there like a challenge or character data...or else stored in either the SFO, PNG (then again that's just a picture....) or PFD files? Thanks again! AnimeKid 02:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: EDIT: Okay...for some reason...continued fiddling with it...I got it to work. I'm not sure what I had done wrong previously. Whether it was because I was a moron and forgot to save it after doing the PC->PS3 conversion and/or because I left the WillowTree# created .bak file in the same folder...but it looks like I got it to work. =\ Thanks everyone! AnimeKid 04:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) : : ::Player 8410 brings up a good point. Try taking a dummy PS3 file, convert your PC file to PS3, and swap the old file in the file tree where the dummy PS3 files was. Make sure to rename the old PC file to what the dummy PS3 file's name was. Should be something like "SAV0001.sav" or something. Hope this helped. 00:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Indeed it's a good point. Unfortunately it's an avenue I've been down. Unless of course I've done it wrong. =\ AnimeKid 02:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: EDIT: Okay...for some reason...continued fiddling with it...I got it to work. I'm not sure what I had done wrong previously. Whether it was because I was a moron and forgot to save it after doing the PC->PS3 conversion and/or because I left the WillowTree# created .bak file in the same folder...but it looks like I got it to work. =\ Thanks everyone! AnimeKid 04:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC)